supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan as well as the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha and a prominent member of Akatsuki who is partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki. After vanishing for most of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Itachi returns to help Naruto Uzumaki convince Sasuke to return to his friends. Itachi later sacrifices himself to prevent Sasuke from killing Cell, not wanting his brother to sink any lower. Itachi is revived at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Itachi escapes the Shadow Realm and joins up with Professor Viper, Yami Marik, and Dark Pichu, but has no vendetta against the heroes, instead hoping to save Sasuke from darkness. However, the sight of Sasuke's atrocities, coupled with his brother's corruption, causes Itachi to have a heart attack and is healed by the Smash Core after he is saved from death at Yami Bakura's hands by Android 18. Itachi later battles Sasuke with the intent of saving his brother from sinking further by killing him. Ultimately, Itachi dies at his brother's hands, but reveals the whole truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre to Sasuke before dying, and begs him not to let anyone else manipulate him again, unaware that it is really Coredegon impersonating his brother. Itachi is later reanimated by Yami Bakura as part of the Akatsuki army of the dead. Itachi is later revived in Season 22 in order to stop Samus Aran. In Season 23, Itachi becomes distant with Sasuke following the latter's rebirth as a Dark Hero of Legend, and is later killed by Mechtavius Destroyer, but is revived after the monster becomes complete. During the Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, Itachi is killed again by Mechtavius Destroyer, although his death isn't seen or mentioned. Itachi's death is confirmed by Fabia Sheen, who uses this information to convince Sasuke to defect to the side of evil once again. Due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, Itachi is revived since his death never happened. In Season 34, during The Dimensional War, Itachi is challenged by Sasuke, who is confused about who the Heroes of Legend's enemies really are and wants to fight Itachi to see if he is really trustworthy. However, Itachi begins succumbing to his illness after Sasuke asks him to transplant his eyes into Samus. Realizing Sasuke's true intentions and realizing he is running out of time, Itachi reveals to Sasuke the full truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and reveals that he spared Sasuke so that an Uchiha could avenge their clan. Itachi then looks into Sasuke's mind and tells Sasuke that the opponents that the Heroes of Legend are fighting are indeed trustworthy. With his death imminent, Itachi tells Sasuke that no matter what Sasuke does now, he will always love him and tells Sasuke to never let anyone manipulate him ever again. Using the last ounce of his strength, Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead and tells Sasuke that he is proud of him before dying from his illness. Background Itachi was born into the Uchiha clan to Mikoto and Fugaku and was praised by all as the best of his generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Itachi's prowess far outshone them. However, not even his family, friends, or teachers could understand him. When he was only four, Itachi had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Third Shinobi World War, which emotionally traumatized him and turned him into a pacifist, which is shown in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, as despite being a member of the Akatsuki, Itachi would often assist the heroes to protect the innocent. At age 7, he graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age eight, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and became an ANBU Captain at age 13. He was praised highly by his father, who saw the family's future in Itachi, hence neglected his younger son. However, during this time Itachi showed great affection towards his little brother and even encouraged his father to come to the Academy enrollment ceremony for Sasuke, something their father had otherwise forgotten, by saying that he would not go to an important mission that would establish Itachi a place in the ANBU ranks, otherwise. When the Uchiha clan began planning to overthrow Konoha, Itachi, as an ANBU, was tasked with spying on the village. Knowing that a coup d'état would only lead to another Ninja War; Itachi began spying on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders. During this time he began to act strangely, not attending the clan meetings, speaking out against the clan and becoming the prime suspect for the murder of his best friend Shisui Uchiha, who was drowned in the Naka River. Due to this the clan lost hope in Itachi, and his father began shifting his focus to Sasuke instead. Meanwhile, the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were proving ineffective so, against the Third's wishes, Danzō Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan. Before the fateful night arrived, Itachi discovered the existence of Madara Uchiha, who was attempting to rekindle the flames of war in Konoha. In return for not attacking Konoha, Itachi offered to help Madara claim vengeance against the Uchiha for turning their backs on him decades earlier; Madara agreed. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan overnight, sparing only Sasuke, because he could not follow through with the orders to kill him. Instead, he made himself out as a villain, who had killed their innocent family only to test his abilities. He told Sasuke that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan", he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursue Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he managed to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi shed a tear as he was picking up his forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. By doing all this, he wanted Sasuke to take vengeance on him and become a hero to Konoha, thus redeeming the Uchiha name. Hoping that his beloved little brother would someday be powerful enough to kill him, Itachi left the village as a traitor. According to Madara Uchiha, Itachi also had a lover, whom he killed during the Uchiha clan massacre. Knowing that Konoha would still want to eliminate Sasuke, Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe. He also threatened Danzō to not harm Sasuke or risk Itachi revealing everything he knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy countries. Sasuke's safety was therefore secured and Itachi returned to his original plan of becoming infamous for his slaughter of the Uchiha clan. Itachi joined Akatsuki in order to keep an eye on the organisation, along with Madara Uchiha, in case either ever acted against Konoha, all the while planning for his death at Sasuke's hands. While he was a member of Akatsuki, Itachi was approached by Orochimaru, who tried to steal his body to gain the Sharingan. Itachi trapped him in a genjutsu and severed his left hand as punishment, forcing Orochimaru to flee the organisation. He was partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, who he initially greeted with threats after the latter tried to intimidate him. However, they eventually became good partners for sharing the common bond of having betrayed the people closest to them. Sometime after joining Akatsuki and forcing Orochimaru to flee, Itachi helped recruit Deidara by beating him in battle using only genjutsu, to which Deidara swore vengeance against Itachi. At some point in time, Itachi contracted a fatal illness. He kept himself alive through the intake of various medicines and sheer "willpower", in the hopes of living long enough to die by Sasuke's hands. While this illness wasn't shown in Super Smash Bros. Crossover at first, it is revealed in Season 34 that Itachi was indeed suffering from this illness, but resisted it until his final confrontation with Sasuke during The Dimensional War. Personality Ever since his first appearance, Itachi had always been mysterious and acted as though he were hiding his true self. While flashbacks to his past showed that he was a compassionate brother and person, his later acts and claims made it seem that this was mostly just an act. But, surprisingly, he genuinely was the compassionate brother he had once claimed to be, although he hid this from the rest of the Akatsuki to protect Sasuke. As a member of Akatsuki, he possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. In addition to being an extremely powerful shinobi, Itachi had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth. Despite his status as a wanted criminal, and having wiped out his clan, Itachi took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. Itachi's intelligence is retained in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, as Itachi implanted a special crow within Naruto (like in the anime, except offscreen) that would cast a genjutsu on any Leaf Village ninja that appeared that have defected with the order "Protect the Leaf Village". This was intended for Sasuke, like in the manga, and would've suceeded if Sasuke hadn't retreated. Instead, it targeted the reanimated Sakura Haruno, which helped release Zombie Sue from Sasuke's control. Itachi's only initial interest was in Akatsuki's goals, and his only loyalties appeared to be to the organisation and its members, seeming to put the organisation's success and secrecy before everything else. As such, Itachi got along with his partner, Kisame, much better than most other Akatsuki members did with their own partners. Kisame appeared to have a deep loyalty to Itachi, immediately doing as he instructed and constantly looking out for his well-being. Itachi treated all of his fellow Akatsuki members to this same, more respectful personality, although his courtesy was rarely returned by the other members. However, when he was in a genjutsu duel during his fight with Sasuke, he cruelly claimed he had only let Sasuke live so that he could take Sasuke's eyes and obtain his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, after which he then claimed the Uchiha clan had been nothing but tainted and evil, since many members would kill their friends to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan, and would take another Uchiha's eyes to make its power permanent. Once the genjutsu was released, he called it his true self, implying his calm, emotionless personality was also a façade. This persona was later revealed to be only an act to ensure that he would die by Sasuke's hands, his love for his younger brother being the fundamental aspect of his personality. In the end, Itachi put all of his faith in Naruto, who he notes as the person most determined to save and protect Sasuke. After hearing Naruto's answer to keep protecting Sasuke and everyone in Konoha, Itachi gave him some of his power. He was very grateful towards Naruto's determination to save Sasuke, and was smiling after hearing Naruto's response. Itachi even trusted him enough to bring Sasuke back to the light. In Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Itachi would often assist the heroes behind the scenes. However, Itachi's love for his younger brother, Sasuke, is more of a flaw in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, as when Sasuke was an antagonist, Itachi would on occassion find himself with no other option than to distract Sasuke when he was caught in a beam struggle, nearly killing Sasuke in the process, and one occassion even helped save him from the brink of death. However, Itachi has good intentions at heart. In Season 34, Itachi reveals that he believes that Sasuke can release the Uchiha clan from their Curse of Hatred. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous shinobi, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. While living in Konoha, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. After joining Akatsuki, he would regularly have a stern look to them. Itachi had dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks (which grew slightly longer in Part II) to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail; which was later obscured by the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak he wore after joining the organisation. Being brothers, Itachi and Sasuke had a similar appearance but with subtle differences, so much so that Naruto nearly mistook Itachi for Sasuke when they first met. In comparison to his brother, Itachi's hair colour was slightly duller and had a softer flow to it; his skin was also slightly darker. Itachi's most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes; a physical trait he inherited from his father. When he lived in Konoha, his casual clothes would consist of a black Uchiha shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. When on duty, he would wear the traditional ANBU uniform, although he was never shown wearing a mask. As a member of Akatsuki he wore the traditional Akatsuki cloak and usually kept the centre of it buttoned down, as well as a slashed Konoha forehead protector. At other times, he would unbutton the top half of his cloak and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. After his cloak was incinerated by Sasuke's Kirin during their fight in Part II, it was revealed that he wore similar clothes to that of the rest of the Akatsuki underneath it consisting of a blue v-neck T-shirt (where as most other Akatsuki members wore a sleeveless shirt) and blue pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt, and a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic. Like almost all members of Akatsuki, he wore the headband of his home village with a horizontal line gouged through it to symbolise his broken ties with the village. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red in colour and bears the kanji for Vermilion (朱,shu). He also wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it. After being resurrected, Itachi's eyes appeared to have black sclera like the other shinobi that Kabuto Yakushi resurrected, except for his activated Sharingan. He was also clad in a dark-red cloak. In Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Itachi usually wears his Akatsuki cloak. Trivia *Itachi is the only protagonist to work alongside an antagonist. Sasuke, Link, Zelda, Zenet Surrow, and Lena Isis don't count as they were antagonists themselves. *For some reason, Itachi is uninfected by the zombie plague, meaning the Akatsuki were in hiding during Season 18. *Ironically, Itachi's death initially caused Sasuke to descend further into darkness rather than help him. *Even after leaving the Akatsuki, Itachi still wears the organization's uniform. Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters